


In Lieu of the Rainmaker

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for  “I’m going to show you what a real fucking is.” And  “Hmm, no panties?”
Relationships: Jay White/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	In Lieu of the Rainmaker

When you had gone through the trouble of sneaking past security, lurking through the hallways and hiding in the Chaos locker room you had done so with the intentions of meeting someone. Unfortunately the one you had hoped to encounter was nowhere to be found. Instead Jay White had found stumbled across you and had taken offense at you breaking into their sanctuary. It didn’t take him long to have you on his lap with his hand under your dress. 

“Hmm, no panties? I think someone wanted to get fucked.” Jay taunted as he ran a finger through your dripping slit.

“Maybe I did. Just not by you.” You retorted, biting your tongue to stop the moan wanting to escape as Jay plunged a finger inside.

“Then how come my finger is buried in your cunt?” He asked with a short laugh, curling said finger and making your toes clench as you tried to hide your reaction. “Let me guess… you were hoping to run into Okada.” Jay asked with heavy sarcasm adding another finger to your pussy.

“Yes!” you shouted in response both in answer to the added pleasure and his question.

“You think the Rainmaker is going to make you cum all over his hand?” Jay asked twisting his fingers and curling them as he pumped them in and out of you. “Let me tell you how it works with Okada. You’d be on your knees sucking his cock right now and when he’s had enough of your mouth he’ll bend you over that table right there and fuck you from behind until he cums. Then you’re out the door. Simple as that.” 

Jay grabbed your hips and held you steady working his fingers deep inside you as he watched your eyes flutter in pleasure, little gasps passing through your lips.

“Does that sound like a good time? Like you’re gonna get fucked properly?” Jay asked giving a final thrust and curl of his fingers bringing you to climax, your pussy clenching around his fingers. 

“No.” You agreed looking at Jay with hooded eyes as you came down from your orgasm.

“No it doesn’t. But you’re in luck, cause I’m going to show you what a real fucking is.” Jay promised lifting you off his lap so he could slide down his pants, exposing his thick cock to you. “Hop on baby, I’m going to give you what Okada never will.” 

Lining yourself with his cock, you slowly sank down moaning as his thickness stretched you until he was fully seated inside you. Jay’s hands moved to your hips and he began thrusting up into you, bouncing you up and down on his cock while your hands clenched at his shoulders. You rocked with his movements, eyes fluttering closed as the burning feeling began building in your core once again. Jay’s hand left your hip and began playing with your clit once again making you moan and bounce urgently on his dick. 

“I’m about to cum princess.” Jay warned his breath coming in quick pants as he thrust up into you. “Cum with me.” He pinched your clit eliciting a loud moan as you felt your thighs begin to shake around Jay’s hips. You ground down on his cock as your climax shattered around you, fingernails digging into Jay’s shoulders as you cried out as his fluid shot into your pussy. 

Climbing off his lap you straightened out your dress and headed for the door. You knew what this was. No sense dragging it out. All in all you were pleased with the turn of events. 

“Thanks Switchblade.” You said over your shoulder as you left the Chaos locker room.


End file.
